Winston and Elizabeth
'''Winston and Elizabeth, retitled ' Winston Proves Himself ' in American releases, is the third episode of the fifth season.' Plot At the coaling plant, Elizabeth was picking up some coal to take to Cronk. Stanley was there too, backing down onto a train of trucks. Elizabeth overheard Stanley muttering to himself about the Fat Controller and was interested. "What's on your mind, today?" she asked innocently. "Oh, it's just that, well, I saw the Fat Controller driving his inspection car, Winston, and..." "Let me guess, he's still a horrible driver." said Elizabeth. "Well... yeah." "I've heard enough, Stanley! Ha ha ha! What a joke!" chortled Elizabeth. She chugged away with her coal. "Oh, dear! Elizabeth is sure to embarrass the Fat Controller! What have I done?" groaned Stanley. At Cronk Station, Bertie was picking up some passengers from Bear's coaches. "So long, Bertie!" called Bear as he oiled away just as Elizabeth drove in. "Is it true that the Fat Controller is still a horrible driver?" she asked. Bertie hesitated; he wasn't sure why Elizabeth was asking her question or if he should answer it at all. He decided to take a chance. "Unfortunately, he isn't the best driver I've seen," said Bertie slowly. Elizabeth was pleased and drove quickly away. Her driver was becoming suspicious. "What's going on?" he asked Elizabeth. "Oh, nothing!" she replied. The driver was losing patience but said nothing. At last, in a section where the road and the railway ran alongside, Elizabeth saw Winston. "Well, well, well! Look who it is! The driver who still can't drive!" she laughed. Winston was offended. "It's still early days!" "Really? That excuse is about as old as Edward. It's been two years since you were bought..." grumbled Elizabeth. But the Fat Controller didn't seem upset at all! "I will get better at this, I assure you. I'm just having some trouble with the brakes, that's all!" he smiled. Winston was surprised. "Aren't you upset at all, sir?" "Why should I be? It's all in life, Winston. It's the real world!" said the Fat Controller. "That still doesn't make up for Winston becoming a runaway!" laughed Max and Monty as they raced by. "What cheeks! What is this world coming to?" sighed Winston. Elizabeth only laughed. "I'll surely tell everyone I pass about this!" she chuckled, and she did too. She told Bulgy, Trevor, and Caroline all about it. "I say that the Fat Controller is still learning," said Caroline."I have real work to do instead of sitting around and laughing!" huffed Bulgy. "Please Elizabeth, don't be so hard on your original owner," said Trevor. Elizabeth, of course, didn't listen and kept on teasing the Fat Controller. Stanley puffed into the Yards, ready for shunting. He gasped as he saw Elizabeth calling the Fat Controller, "Fatty!" The Fat Controller had had enough. "You have been disrespectful to me for a long time! But calling me 'fatty' is the last straw!" hollered the Fat Controller. Deep inside, Elizabeth felt guilty, but she didn't want to prove that she was wrong. "As punishment, you will work for McColl's farm and haul wool. That'll teach you." "I'm sure it will..." chuckled Stanley. Elizabeth found it smelly and dirty work, especially after Winston laughed at her. "Smelly, smelly! What a shame it had to happen to a Victorian lorry like you." he laughed. Elizabeth was very cross, and never dared to tease the Fat Controller again.. Characters *Bear *Stanley *Winston *Bertie *Trevor *Bulgy *Caroline *Elizabeth *Max and Monty *Sir Topham Hatt *Terence ''(cameo) *The Horrid Lorries (cameo) Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes